Spenocratic Party
The Spenocratic party is party a formed in the Atavist Axis Mundi Likatonian Res Publica. They became legal along with four other parties from the Prince Edward Alliance. The party often pushes for reform and has been working towards privatization of Likatonia's industries. The Spenocrats have a militaristic background. Every party member is required to own a firearm, despite it being illegal at points in Likatonia's history. Some view this as a revolutionary issue. The party claims that these actions are out of support for gun rights, but will use the guns against criminals, including the government. Platform In March 2607, a reporter asked Deputy Leader Václav Saakashvili to define the party in three words; his reply was "God, Guns, and Gold, listed in order of importance." He later explained this to mean that the party is a religious one, believing that everyone should own a firearm, and that fiscal balance is necessary for a good economy. Religion & Morality The Spenocrats believe in conservative morals. They are Religious, Pro-life, Pro-traditional Marriage, and Anti-Drug. The party's membership is made up of many religious groups, as follows: 43% Protestant, 42% Catholic, 9% Mormon, 3% Jewish, 2% Muslim, and the rest are a mix of local christian religions that do not belong to a Protestant or Catholic denomination. Party members are not allowed to be athiest or other forms of non-religion. Firearms It is a strong party belief that not only should people be allowed to own guns, but it should be mandatory. Many party members have followed Spencer Turner's orders, stating that the members of the party are no longer required to follow the nation's gun laws and are encouraged to buy a firearm. They also believe that no type of firearm should be regulated, and that people should be allowed to carry weapons however they choose to. There are four guns in the party for every registered member. Economy "The problem is not that we do not supply enough for our citizens, the problem is that Axis government in St. Vodinsburg spends too much. Every Likath that goes through government loses value and is not able to buy things of the quality that citizens can buy themselves. The government thinks that they can spend your money better than you can. The government feels that the private sector A.K.A We the people are not capable of running the economy. It is my belief that a government controlled economy is lack of economy. We should all have economic freedom in Likatonia, this is the purpose of an economy. Trade and bartering were created to give people the ability to buy and sell what they want. It gave them the freedom to succeed. Our current government thinks that 50% of what you make, 50% of what you buy and 25% of your business belongs to them. When you work hard, you deserve your money." -Spencer Turner at an anti-taxation rally. The Spenocrats believe that all industry should be privatized. They believe that government spending should be limited to ~10% of GDP. They are against all forms of Direct Taxation by the federal government and have worked with the Berosian Party to do so (made reality in March 2648). Turner personally supports two-tier health care and private education with funding for the poor, but affirms that it is the duty of the Prefectures to make decisions regarding these two areas. Political Positioning The Spenocrats are generally conservative on both economic and social issues. Politcal Compass Economic Left/Right: 4.00 Social Libertarian/Authoritarian: 4.67 Moral Politics Moral Order = 3.5 (social) Moral Rules = -5.5 (Economic) System: Conservatism Ideology: Conservative NeoLiberalism Matches: Ronald Reagan, George W. Bush, George H. Bush, John McCain, Mitt Romney, Fred Thompson Quotes About the Spenocrats "We're not going to arm our populace just to bolster the gunlobbyist funds that sponsor the spenocrat militia." -Axis Mundi Sturm und Drang Partei, debating the Firearm Freedom Act "In a time of revelations, we are somewhat surprised to find ourselves siding with the Spenocrats on this issue. We savour it almost as much for it's rarity, as for it's importance to Likatonian international diplomacy." -Avar Akkad Avara Immeressen, comments to Channel Zero News.